Mario
This game is made by SuperGamerPlayer. You are free to make spelling and grammar edits but please don't make huge edits without my permission. If you have any questions, feel free to put in the comments. Mario & Sonic: Worlds Collide is a spin off title in the Mario & Sonic series for the Wii U. It will be released the 6th of July 2014. Playable Characters: Mario Series: 413px-NsmbMario.jpg|Mario 406px-Luigi_Mario_3D_World.png|Luigi This game is made by SuperGamerPlayer. You are free to make spelling and grammar edits but please don't make huge edits without my permission. If you have any questions, feel free to put in the comments. .png|Princess Peach 347px-YoshiSSB4.png|Yoshi 269px-Toad_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_Land.png|Toad 564px-DKJUNLGEDK.jpg|Donkey Kong 150px-DiddyKCR.png|Diddy Kong Sonic Series: 407px-SSB4_-_Sonic_Artwork.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 200px-Tailsdecal.png|Miles "Tails" Prower 480px-Amy-London2012.png|Amy Rose 250px-Knucklesdecal.png|Knuckles the Echidna 242px-CG_Shadow_11.png|Shadow the Hedgehog 242px-Rouge_17.png|Rouge the Bat 242px-Silver02.png|Silver the Hedgehog Bosses: 250px-Bowserjr_MP9.com.png|Bowser Jr. king_boo_mmwii.png|King Boo 240px-Jet-sonic-free-riders--signature.png|Jet the Hawk 242px-Rush eggman nega.png|Eggman Nega MP9_Big_Bob-omb_Bust.Boss_Image.png|King Bob-Omb WhompMP9.Boss.png|Whomp 242px-Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic 242px-Rouge 17.png|Rouge the Bat Bowser-and-Eggman.jpg|Bowser and Dr. Eggman Allies: 640px-Toad Species - Super Mario Sunshine.png|Toads 242px-Cream(Modern).png|Cream the Rabbit 242px-Charmy(Modern).png|Charmy Bee 200px-QTfiu.png|Omochao Levels: World 1: 1-1: Mushroom Kingdom Fields 1-2: Castle Basement 1-3: Tower of Terror 1-4: Rooftop Rumble 1-5: Bowser's Castle 1-B: Bowser Jr. Bash! World 2: 2-1: Hectic Hill 2-2: Crazy Ghosts 2-3: The Haunted House 2-4: Mario's Mansion 2-5: Boo Basement 2-B: King Boo Battle! World 3: 3-1: Crashing in the Hall 3-2: Electric Rooftops 3-3: Flight to the Finish 3-4: Car Catastrophe 3-5: Police Predicaments 3-B: Jet's Hot Pursuit World 4: 4-1: Eggman's Lunatic Lab 4-2: Chemical Testing Facility 4-3: Execution Chamber 4-4: Poison Ball 4-5: Eggmobile Race! 4-B: Eggman Is That You? World 5: 5-1: Bob-Omb Battle 5-2: The Bomb Battleship 5-3: Factory Fire 5-4: Bob-Omb Stadium 5-5: To The Top Of The Mountain 5-B: A Familiar Face World 6: 6-1: Thwomp Chase 6-2: The Great Bash 6-3: Don't Follow The Yellow Brick Road 6-4: Fortress Climb 6-5: Boiler of Fun 6-B: It Makes Me So Mad! World 7: 7-1: Airship Attack 7-2: Tornado Trouble 7-3: Crash Landing 7-4: Deck the Cannon Balls 7-5: Heating Up 7-B: A Metal Clone World 8: 8-1: Don't Bug Me! 8-2: Popping Path 8-3: Rooftop Rail Grind 8-4: Fiery Popping Path 8-5: Musical Mayhem 8-B: Rouge's Revenge World 9: 9-1: Egg Koopa Lab 9-2: Soul Gem Storage 9-B: The Final Fight Plot: One day, Mario and his friends are having a picnic while Sonic and Tails are working on the tornado. Meanwhile in space, Bowser and Dr. Eggman are inside of a space station planning a evil scheme. Eggman who has his new invention, the Dimension Doom 3000 activates it to join the Sonic and Mario dimensions together. Back with Mario, the Mushroom Kingdom starts to change. Lots of loops are coming and robots start to come. The same thing is with Green Hill Zone, Castle and Towers start to come aswell as Goombas and Koopa Troopas. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi and Toad then head off and find Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Silver. They all think each other caused it, but then Bowser and Doctor Eggman arrive. They explain they joined the dimensions together to find the Soul Gems to destroy the world. Tails uses a device he is working on that looks like a Wii U Gamepad to search for one of the gems. They detect one in Toad Town so they head over there. The group find Bowser Jr and they defeat him and get the first Soul Gem. Mario and Sonic then divide each other into parties to search for the remaining Soul Gems. The two parties set off to find the other Soul Gems. After they all find the eight Soul Gems, the group all head off to Bowser and Eggman's Space Station. They find the both in the control room and defeat them. Mario sends Bowser falling back and Sonic sends Eggman falling down the stairs. Bowser crashes into the controls breaking the Dimension Doom 3000 thus separating the dimensions. Bowser and Eggman then escape through a escape pod and the group go crashing down into earth along with the space station. They all then say their final goodbyes and Tails uses his device to teleport them to their own dimensions. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games